Extra Condition
by terradog13
Summary: Ludwig had just lost his job last week and was at the bar with his brother when a beautiful man name Feliciano showed up and offered him a job as his secretary with an extra condition.He goes in the next day and ends up being kissed! Feliciano then tells him that he has to also pleasure him as a part of his job! Crappy summary. Pervy Feliciano and blushing Ludwig.
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to try making a Gerita where Italy is more deceptive and lustful/perverted and Germany is slightly more innocent. Hope you enjoy!**

Ludwig sighed as he walked down the street. It had already been a week, but he still could not believe that he had been laid off by his company. Right now, he was going to bar to meet his brother, Gilbert, who was trying to cheer him up by taking him out drinking. _Even a beer couldn't improve my mood,_ he thought as he walked up to the front of the bar and opened the door. He quickly spotted his brother at the counter and went over to sit next to him. Gilbert turned to look at him and gave him a huge grin.

"Hey, Luddy. Glad you could make it."

Ludwig nodded at him as he ordered a large mug of beer. "It's not like I have anything else to do, brother. The only thing that I do anymore is look for a job."

Gilbert gave him a kind smile. "I'm sure you'll find something." His smile then turned mischievous. "You might even find something tonight."

Ludwig gave him a suspicious look. "Did you do something?"

Gilbert merely looked behind Ludwig and grinned widely.

"Look who's here, all dressed up." Ludwig turned to see who Gilbert was looking at. The man was indeed beautiful. He had brown hair and light brown eyes that seemed to have a mysterious glint to them. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a red shirt. And, to Ludwig's surprise, was looking right at him. The man slowly looked him over before he smiled a little, as if to himself. He then began to walk over. All that Ludwig could do was stare as the man walked up to him and pointed at the seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked Ludwig. Ludwig's brain took a few seconds before it finally processed that he was being talked to.

"U-um, no, not at all."

The man smiled at him before sitting down. "Thank you." The man looked to the other side of Ludwig and gave a small wave to Gilbert.

"Hey Gilbert, is this the little brother that you're always talking about?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep, Feliciano, meet Ludwig. Ludwig, Feliciano. He is almost as awesome as I am. Not quite, though."

Feliciano laughed. "I'm sure that he is still quite amazing." He then looked at Ludwig.

"But is something wrong? You don't seem that happy."

Gilbert gave an exaggerated sigh. "Sadly, my brother is a slump right now, so I am trying to cheer him up."

Feliciano gave Ludwig a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I lost my job last week and I can't seem to find anyone else to hire me." Ludwig looked down.

"What do you usually do?" Feliciano asked.

"I was an office worker."

"Were you good at it?" Before he could reply, Gilbert laughed loudly and slung an arm around Ludwig's shoulder.

"Are you kidding? He was so good at his job that other people would come from completely different departments just to ask for help. He would help people with anything, from finding files or finishing reports"

Feliciano tilted his head. "Then why did fire you, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ludwig shrugged. "The company owner had to sell the business so everyone lost their jobs. And it's hard to find jobs right now."

Feliciano put a finger to his lips, as if in thought, before he looked back up at Ludwig.

"I know! You can work for me! I've been trying to find a good secretary and you seem like a good fit."

Ludwig gave him a surprised look. "Are you sure? I've never been a secretary before, so I don't what I'm supposed to do."

Feliciano shrugged. "Simply help me keep everything straight."

Ludwig was still unsure but he nodded anyway, glad to have any kind of job. Feliciano put out a hand.

"I look forward to working with you."

Ludwig smiled and took his hand. "Likewise."

Feliciano then snapped his fingers. "Oh, there is one other condition for being my secretary, but we can discuss that one tomorrow when you start working."

Ludwig was curious but nodded again. "I'd do anything for a job."

He then thought he saw a smirk flicker across Feliciano's face before a large smile appeared.

"Great! Oh, here, take my business card so that you know the address to come to tomorrow." Ludwig took it and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he read the company name.

"You work at Roman Empire Enterprises?!"

Feliciano chuckled. "Yes, I am the president." Ludwig's eyes somehow widened even more. Feliciano then began to stand. "Well, I found what I was looking for, so I think I'll head home for now. I'll see you tomorrow at eight, Mr. Beilschmidt." With that, he waved as he walked out, Ludwig watching him the whole time. Ludwig was then suddenly surprised when Gilbert gave him a shove.

"You lucky dog! Looks like Feli seems to have taken a like to you."

Ludwig blushed. "What are you talking about, brother?"

"I mean that he just met you and he offered you a job! Then again, you are my brother, so of course he would want to be your friend." Ludwig breathed out. _For a moment, I thought that he meant that he liked me in a different way._ He had gotten excited for a moment. He then looked at his brother.

"Did he feel a little strange to you?"

Gilbert merely laughed. "What are you talking about? Feliciano's totally cool."

Ludwig couldn't explain it. There had been something about the man that exuded power and what almost felt like danger. _Well, he is the president of a major company, _he thought rationally. He shook his head and gave his brother a small smile. "It's nothing."

Gilbert shrugged and grinned. "Well, whatever. Let's get back to drinking. After all, now we have something to celebrate!"

The next morning, Ludwig got up early and quickly prepared for the day ahead. When he was ready, he went out to his car and drove to the address on the card, stopping outside the largest building in the city. He got out and took a breath as he looked up. _From now on, I'm going to work here,_ he thought nervously before going in. He went up to the front desk and told them his name. The woman smiled politely at him before directing him to the private elevator that went straight to the top of the building. He stepped in and waited, paying more attention to the movement of the fairly large box than to the music. Finally, it stopped outside the president's office. He got off and went over to the double doors, knocking once.

"Come in," He heard Feliciano call from inside. He walked in to find Feliciano leaning against his huge desk.

"Good morning, Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded politely and came closer until he was standing in front of the chairs that on that side of the desk. "Hello, sir."

Feliciano frowned. "Now Ludwig if you're going to work for me, than I insist that you call me Feliciano when we're alone."

Ludwig thought it strange, but he supposed that it that was what he wanted, then he would do it.

"Alright."

Feliciano smiled as he clapped his hands. "Great. Now, let's start with the first order of business." Feliciano then closed the distance between them and placed a hand on each side of Ludwig's face. Ludwig opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but before he could do anything, Feliciano pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss. Ludwig simply stood there in shock as Feliciano slid his tongue into Ludwig's mouth, exploring. After a moment, he backed up slightly, a trail of saliva connecting them. Ludwig's brain finally unfroze and he quickly backed away, blushing furiously.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ludwig stuttered. Feliciano licked his lips.

"I'm just tasting you. After all, I can't have a secretary who I don't enjoy doing the simplest of pleasures with."

Ludwig simply became even more confused. "But why would you need to enjoy something like that with your secretary?"

Feliciano's eyes widened the slightest bit before he chuckled. "You're funny. Remember how I told you that there was an extra condition? Well, the condition is that you will also help me in my private life with more intimate matters." He then sat down in his chair.

"Of course, I mean pleasure."

Ludwig's blush somehow grew even darker. "Why have your secretary do that?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Ease of access. I can have my desires sated at the office if I want to, and it won't be suspicious of you're the one in here."

"And don't worry," he purred. "I can make sure that it's pleasurable for the both of us."

Ludwig swallowed nervously. "I-I can't do that as part of a job, sir." He bowed. "I'm afraid that I have to decline."

Feliciano smirked. "Oh? Go right ahead. But if I recall, you were the one who said that you would do anything for a job."

Ludwig opened his mouth to reply but couldn't find anything to say. He knew that he would have to get a job soon to pay his bills, and he didn't know when the next opportunity would come along. _And it's not like he's going to make me do anything too perverted, right? _He simply stood there for a few moments before he finally nodded, sealing his fate.

Feliciano smiled. "Excellent." He then stood and walked past Ludwig to the door, giving Ludwig's ass a small pat as he passed by.

"Now, let's get to work, shall we?" he said as he opened the door, flashing Ludwig a mischievous grin before walking out. After a moment, Ludwig sighed and followed him, wondering just what he was getting into.

**I'll try to update quickly. Please leave a review if you would like more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig followed Feliciano back to the elevator, both stepping in. Ludwig stood near the wall, away from Feliciano. After a moment, he heard him chuckle.

"Relax, Ludwig. I won't bite."

Ludwig looked at him in time to see him smirk.

"Much."

Ludwig blushed and looked away. He was going to stay silent but he couldn't help but gasp when he felt a hand on his ass. He looked to see that Feliciano had stretched out to give him a small quickly turned around so that his back was to the wall. Feliciano chuckled again.

"You'll get used to it one of these days." He looked like he was about to say something else, but the elevator dinged and his face immediately settled into a neutral mask. He stepped out without saying anything to Ludwig, who simply followed, shocked by the difference. They walked out to where a limo was waiting. A man in a suit opened the back door for them and they both got in, settling in the center of the seats. Feliciano picked up a briefcase that was on the floor of the car and opened, taking out two thick binders. He gave one to Ludwig.

"Memorize as much as you can."

Ludwig nodded and opened as Feliciano opened the other. As Ludwig read, he couldn't help but glance at Feliciano every now and then, wondering what had happened to the man who had just been sexually harassing him. They were both still reading when they got to their destination. They both got out and Ludwig looked up at the building. It was almost as large as Feliciano's but not quite. He followed Feliciano inside, where they went past the front desk and straight to the set of elevators. Once they were inside, Feliciano finally spoke.

"So, what do you know?"

"This is Impirio Inc, run by Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He owns a large chain of cafes around the world, but mainly does hotels. We are here because he asked to meet you."

Feliciano did a small clap. "Great, you know most of it then."

"What do I not know?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Feliciano then turned to him and pointed at him.

"But remember. No matter how he may appear, he is a very dangerous man."

Ludwig nodded seriously as the elevator dinged and the door opened. They walked down the hall and stopped outside a large door. Feliciano looked at Ludwig before he opened the door, Ludwig steeling himself for the fearsome man ahead. He saw Antonio sitting in his chair before he quickly rose and ran over to Feliciano in, to Ludwig's shock, tears.

"Feli," he cried as he hugged the smaller man.

"Lovi's being mean again."

Ludwig watched as Felciano patted Antonio's back. "What happened this time."

Antonio patted. "I just wanted to have some fun in the office, but he smacked me and told me not to talk to him." He sighed. "But he was blushing when he said it. Like a cute tomato."

Ludwig was beginning to think that perhaps this man wasn't a fearsome as he assumed when Antonio finally noticed him. He straightened, his face darkening.

"And who's this?"

"He's my secretary." Antonio looked at Feliciano, surprised.

"But you said that you would never get a-" HIs words were muffled as Feliciano put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say unnecessary things, or I'll tell Lovi that you called me cute again."

Antonio pouted. "Alright. But can you tell him that I'm sorry? He won't pick up the phone."

Feliciano sighed. "Fine, but I get a free meal tonight for two at your restaurant in town."

Antonio nodded eagerly. "I'll make the reservation right away!"

With that, Feliciano nodded and left, leaving Ludwig to trail behind. Before Ludwig was out the door, Antonio lightly grabbed his arm.

"Be careful with Feliciano. He seems to have taken an interest in you, so don let him down, si?" His face contorted into a evil smile, a dark aura surrounding him. Ludwig nodded quickly and jogged down the hall to get to the elevator in time to get on with Feliciano.

"What did he tell you?" Felciano asked casually. Ludwig was unsure if he should tell, but decided that he should be honest.

"He said to not let you down."

Feliciano glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. "And will you?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I won't."

Feliciano smiled brightly.. "I'll hold you to that. Now bend over a little."

Ludwig complied, though confused. Feliciano suddenly closed the distance and gave Ludwig's lip a nibble and a soft lick. Ludwig blushed as Feliciano merely smiled and turned in time to face the opening elevator doors, once again leaving Ludwig to follow behind to the car. After they got in, Ludwig tried to sit as far as he could from the other man, wary of any other advances. Feliciano merely smiled as he took out his phone. After a few minutes, Feliciano's smile grew wider as he put away his phone and turned to Ludwig.

"Ludwig, once we get back to the office, you have three things that you need to do."

Ludwig nodded, eager for something that would let show his skills.

"You have to, learn my schedule, learn the names of important clients, and after work, get ready to meet me tonight."

Ludwig looked at him, confused. "Meet you where?"

"For dinner, obviously. Didn't you hear me make the arrangements with Antonio? Of course, we could have dessert at my place afterwards…" As he said the last part, Feliciano rubbed a foot against Ludwig's leg.

Ludwig blushed for what felt like the umpteenth time and was about to reply when the car stopped outside their building. Feliciano leaned pver and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car. Ludwig followed up to outside his office, to where the secretary's desk was. He sat down and, taking a deep breath, began to work, anxious yet a little curious, for tonight.

**Sorry about the long hiatus. I'll have more chapters and a few steamy Gerita oneshots out soon, so please be patient. And please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day sped by for Ludwig, until he felt someone softly blow into his ear. He quickly turned in his chair to see Feliciano smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Ludwig saved the files that he was working on and turned off the computer before standing and nodding. Ludwig then followed Feliciano down and outside, to where s town car was waiting. After they got in, Feliciano said a few words to the driver and they were on their way. Feliciano moved over so that he was right next to Ludwig.

"So have you ever been to one of Antonio's restaurants before?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't have that much money to spend on a single meal."

"Well, then, you're in for a surprise. Despite the fact that the restaurants are just additions inside the hotels, he makes sure that they only have the best chefs. They're almost as good as my cooking."

Ludwig looked at him, surprised. "You cook?"

Feliciano smiled. "Sure. You can come over one night and I can cook you breakfast."

Ludwig blushed as Feliciano chuckled. The car then began to slow down. After they had fully stopped, the driver got out and opened the door for them before driving away. Ludwig then had to look up. They were standing in front of an immaculate building that looked like a piece of art, in and of itself.

"Earth to Ludwig." Ludwig looked down to see Feliciano had already walked over to the entrance while he had been staring. He quickly followed suit, right behind the smaller man as they went through the lobby to the restaurant entrance. Feliciano told the host his name and they were seated with menus. Feliciano ordered some wine that Ludwig did not recognize the name of before suggesting something for Ludwig to eat. Feliciano had been so normal that Ludwig had forgotten to be on his guard. After a bit, a waiter came by to take their order for food. Ludwig opened his mouth to say his order, but all that came out was a gasp. His eyes darted over to look at Feliciano, who was smiling devilishly. Beneath the table, Feliciano had taken off his shoe and had begun to massage Ludwig's groin with his foot.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently, while adding a little more pressure. Ludwig glared at him but said nothing before returning his gaze to the waiter. He quickly said his order through clenched teeth before he cast his gaze down at the foot. Feliciano chuckled.

"Ludwig, relax. You seem so tense."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him. "Please stop this, sir."

"I _could_ stop." He had a twinkle in his eye and a tone that Ludwig did not like.

"But it would mean I would do something worse later."

Ludwig sighed, but nodded, accepting his fate. Feliciano smiled triumphantly before continuing. Feliciano's foot trailed down the seam of Ludwig's pants, the tops of his toes rubbing beneath Ludwig's balls. His foot massaged the hardening bulge, starting from the bottom before going to the tip. He massaged to the point that Ludwig was red and panting a little. The whole time, Feliciano watched with a small smirk. When it seemed like Ludwig couldn't take much more, Feliciano leaned forward and looked like he was going to whisper something when Feliciano's phone suddenly began to ring. Feliciano cursed before pulling out his phone and bringing it to his phone. He spoke quickly and in another language, his tone irritated. After a few minutes, he sighed and hung up. He stood up and looked over at Ludwig.

"There was a problem in one of the sections, so I have to go. It's already paid for, so just eat and then go home." He then walked around the table and took Ludwig's face in his hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"We _will _finish tomorrow." And with that, he walked away, leaving Ludwig alone. The staff must have noticed, for they only brought out Ludwig's food. He ate quietly, willing his erection down with thoughts of his brother in a woman's bikini. When he was done, he walked out only to remember that his car was still parked near the company. He sighed before hailing a taxi. After that, all of it was a blur. The only thing that he could remember was falling back onto his bed and almost instantly falling asleep, the only thought in his mind bein Feliciano.


	4. Chapter 4

**A guest left a comment that gave me inspiration, so I got out another chapter. Thank you, Guest, whoever you are!**

When Ludwig stepped out of the elevator the next morning, he almost tried to step back in. In space between the elevator and his desk were hundreds of rose petals. He had to freeze for a few moments to process the amount of vivid red. He slowly walked through the sea of flowers, putting his coat on the chair before walking over to Feliciano's door. He knocked once before entering to see something else that made him stop in his place. Feliciano was backed up against his desk and a long, blond-haired man was in front of him, a hand on Feliciano's chin, tilting his head up. They were both looking at him. Ludwig slowly closed the closed the door before turning around and walking back to his desk. From behind the door, he heard something that sounded like a _thump!_ as something was hit and then a groan. Feliciano then came out and went over to him.

"We were not doing anything."

Ludwig simply nodded, not looking at him. Feliciano frowned.

"He's just a relative who gets touchy sometimes."

As he said that, the man came out, clutching his stomach.

"Mon cher, you have gotten stronger since I last saw you. I was only going to give you a little kiss, before this man interrupted."

Something inside of Ludwig that he had not even realized had been tensed, relaxed., though something was still a little irritated at the last words. Feliciano scowled.

"Francis, I told you before that I was busy. And besides, this man is my secretary."

Francis stared at Ludwig, before looking back at Feliciano.

"He's a little..._masculine_ for a secretary isn't he?"

Feliciano merely shrugged. "Everyone has their own tastes."

Francis seemed to mull it over before nodding. "Well, it's not my place to judge what others enjoy. Just remember to make sure to test him." He then looked at a watch on his wrist, his eyes widening.

"Mon dieu! I must go, I have a meeting. Au revoir, darling." He gave a little wave as he walked away. When he was gone, Ludwig looked at Feliciano.

"Are the rose petals from him?"

Feliciano sighed. "He likes to do things with flair. A little too much, if you ask me." Feliciano looked somewhat exasperated for a moment before he smiled playfully, as if he had come up if something.

"But maybe he's right. I should test you. More than that little memory one I gave you yesterday."

"What would you have me do?"

Feliciano tapped his lip in thought. "How about you go and meet all of the section chiefs and then write me a report about how much you think they can be trusted. And it has to be finished today." He seemed to think a little more.

"And you're punishment for not finishing in time is that you have to eat dinner with me tonight.

Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise. "That's it?"

Feliciano arched an eyebrow. "I could make your punishment be that you wear a _very _short skirt."

Ludwig paled. Feliciano then smirked.

"You know what? If you can do it, _I'll _wear the skirt."

Immediately, Ludwig's imagination ran wild with images of Feliciano wearing a skirt, perhaps with even lingerie beneath. Ludwig nodded eagerly. Feliciano chuckled.

"Then you have until 5." He then went back into his office. Ludwig grabbed a clipboard, paper, and a pen before leaving on his journey.

**reuploading to say write a review to say if you want Ludwig to win or fail if you care. **


	5. Chapter 5

During his journey, Ludwig went to every section that he could think of and more, from research to marketing. He started from the lobby and went up, going to every room on every floor. Every now and then Feliciano would appear, pretending to be serious for the other workers as he messed with Ludwig through double entendres and perverted gestures. When he was talking to the sales chief, Feliciano came in and began discussing the quarter before turning to Ludwig and saying,

"Oh, and Ludwig? Remember to come in my office later. I have something I want you to do." Ludwig blushed furiously as the sales chief looked on in ignorance. Besides that, he even talked to the people beneath the chiefs to see what they had to say about them. When he was done with getting information, he went back up and started tapping furiously. It was 4:30 when he finished. He quickly brought the papers to Feliciano, who was sitting in his office, where he had taken off his suit jacket. Feliciano smiled the whole time he read the papers, looking up at Ludwig when he was finished.

"Great job," he said as he intertwined his fingers. "I suppose you want your reward?"

Ludwig blushed and coughed into a fist.

"If you think it's appropriate, sir."

Feliciano chuckled and stood before walking around his desk, revealing the rest of his outfit. He was still wearing a white dress shirt and black tie, but instead of pants now had a black mini-skirt and also wore black thigh-high stockings with lacy tops that had thin straps that connected the stockings to something beneath the skirt. He walked forward until he was right in front of , taking a hold of Ludwig's tie, pulled him down into a kiss as he stretched up. His tongue went in easily, as Ludwig's mouth was still open with shock from the stiffened for a moment before he kissed back, a little awkward and unsure as he tried to copy Feliciano's mouth's movements. As a result, he was stiff and tense, more focused on trying to learn how to kiss better than on the kiss itself. After a few moments, Feliciano released his hold on Ludwig's tie and stepped back slightly before sighing. He then slowly pushed Ludwig until he was against the desk, sliding a stockinged thigh between each of Ludwig's.

"Relax," Feliciano said as he once again closed the distance between their lips. He played with Ludwig's bottom lip, sucking and biting before returning to Ludwig;s mouth. Ludwig was still slightly tense when suddenly, he gasped as Feliciano suddenly rubbed a hand against Ludwig's groin. Feliciano smiled into the kiss.

"I said that I would finish what I started the other day, didn't I?" And with that, Feliciano undid Ludwig's belt and pants with ease before pulling the pants and underwear down. In Ludwig's mind, one part was trying to argue that it was unprofessional to do this in the office, but all thoughts were instantly swept away when Feliciano took a hold of his slight erection. Ludwig bit his lip as Feliciano traced one if the veins on the length. He rubbed up and down before using the tip of his finger to lightly press on the the tip of Ludwig's penis. To Ludwig, it felt like Feliciano's hands had a feather-light touch that gave him pleasure that he had not experienced before. The simulation to both his mouth and erection became too much to bear, and with groan, he came, the white falling onto Feliciano's skirt, a stark contrast from the black. Feliciano looked down, his eyes slightly widened with surprise. After a moment, he smiled and laughed. Ludwig looked away in embarrassment. Feliciano tried to reassure him.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just wasn't expecting it. Warn me next time, alright?"

Ludwig nodded, his ears perking up as he heard the words 'next time'. Feliciano then gave him a small kiss before backing up.

"Well, I have to change before I go. I can't exactly wear this outside, now can I?"

Ludwig nodded again before fixing his clothed and leaving the office, grabbing his coat before he went to his car. He went back home and just laid back, reliving the past day. He blushed and could feel the effects of the memory lower down. He turned over and tried to sleep, despite his brain and his body being so awake.


End file.
